Eddsworld: Next Generation
by fuzzypig23
Summary: *After The End* You and your group of friends star as the Eddsworld Crew's Children. A Gender Neutral Story This is my first fanfic, so enjoy my crappy unoriginal stories.
1. Basic Information

_So, um hi?_

 _(btw this is what the text looks like this when I'm talking)_

 _Let's go over the basics, shall we?_

 _I need you to think of **3** of your closest friends_

 _Each one of you will be an Eddsworld crew child_

 _The most artistic out of the group will be know as (E/C)_

 _The most childish will be called (M/C)_

 _The laziest, music lover, or don't care person shall be know as (T/C)_

 _Last the most violent shall be called (R/P)_

 _Each child will have there own POV's_ (Point of View)

 _So that each person in your group will have there own experience_

 _Also I think the kids will be about 7-8 year olds, so rember that._

 _This doesn't include the first chapter where you all are about 3 or 4 years old_

 _These stories don't get posted often since I'm in school and I have **4 POV's** to work on_

 _Here's somethings to look out for:_

 _(S/H/Z) : She, He, or Zie OR Her, Him, or Zim_

 _(H/L) : Hair Length_

 _(H/C) : Hair Color_

 _(F/C) : Favorite Color_

 _(F/F) : Favourite Food_

 _(F/D) : Favourite Drink_

 _(E/C) : Eye Color_


	2. Chapter 1 The Children's Backstory

_(A/N) Please make sure to read the Basic Information if you didn't, things won't make sence if you don't..._

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Children's Backstories**

 **(E/C)'s Backstory**

 **(E/C)'s** **POV**

I remember when I first met Daddy (Edd), like it was yesterday. It's a great story reader, I can't wait to tell you all about it! _(Hey! No breaking the fourth wall!)_

»»»»Fllllaaaaassshhhhbaaaaaaccckk««««

I used to live an orphanage before getting adopted. I really never liked living there anyways.

"Children! Come down stairs! It's Adoption Day!" Ms.Guildburg screeched.

Ms.Guildburg was the worst out of all the people that worked at the orphanage. She was always so strict with everything. If we did something Ms.Guildburg didn't like, she would turn us around and hit the back of our neck with a ruler.

I got ready quick while trying to look my best. I than ran down stairs with the other kids into the hallway.

"Childeren, you are allowed to play as long as you do not mess with the adults. Understood?" said Ms.Guildburg with her raspy voice. We all noded in unison.

I went with the other kids to the play area. Everyone would play with cars or dolls, unlike me. I usally would go to the corner with some crayons and draw. I used to like drawing what I thought my future parent would look like. I drew me on some grass with a guy. I gave him shaggy brown hair and a white tee shrit. I actually still have the picture. _(Again, with the fourth wall breaking!)_

 **Edd's POV**

I was walking over to the orpanage to go adopt a child. It was starting to get kind of lonely at home. Ever since we moved into the apartment, me and the guys slowly stopped talking to each other.

I went through the doors of the building and was greeted by a young woman at the front desk.

"Oh, hello. You can go see the childeren to find out which you would like to adopt," the lady said.

I went over to the kids after thanking the lady. I think there was about 30 of them. Some where running around, talking to each other, or just playing with toys. I looked around for a bit, than saw a small child drawing in a corner. (S/H/Z) had (H/L) (H/C) hair, and wore a (F/C) shirt with some jeans.

"Do you mind if I ask, what are you drawing?" I asked, coming up to them.

"My future parent. Hey, he kind of looks like you," the kid responded as they looked up at me.

"I'm Edd by the way," I said introducing my self.

"I'm (E/C), nice to meet you Edd!" (E/C) said with excitment.

After talking to (E/C) for a bit, I knew that (S/H/Z) where the one. I went back over to the front desk, after saying that I'd be back.

"Have you found someone you like?" said the woman at the front desk.

"I'd like to adopt (E/C), please," I asked her, putting a fingre up.

"Alright, I need you to fill in some of these files," she said pointing to some papers.

After about an hour of filling out information, I went back over to the childern's play area.

"Hey, (E/C)! Guess what?" I asked coming over to them.

"What is it Edd?" asked (E/C), (S/H/Z) eyes sparkling when looking up to me.

"I'm your new dad! Go on and pack your stuff." I said with excitment.

 **Third POV**

(E/C) ran up stairs, and began packing (S/H/Z) stuff. Finally, after two years, (S/H/Z) got a real home. It was so exciting for (E/C) to have a dad. (S/H/Z) ran down stairs with a small backpack, over to Edd.

"Come on (E/C), let's get going home." Edd said while putting them on his shoulders, and grabbing thier bag.

The two of them happily went back over to the apartment.

 **(T/C)'s Backstory**

 **Tom's POV**

I was walking around town at about ten at night, I needed to get my mind off of that stupid commie. I decided to go get a drink at the bar, my flask was all out, and because it was raining. I went over to the closest night club, when I saw a child trying to get inside.

"I'm sorry, but your not old enough to go inside here," the security guard said looking down.

"Please, just let me in. I promise I won't cause any trouble, I just need a place to stay dry. Your the only place open right now," the child whined, begging the guard.

 **(T/C) POV**

I didn't have any other place to go other than this colorful building. I was about to give up and leave, when this man with a blue hoodie and black eyes came up. I didn't know what to do when I saw him.

"Hey, kid. where are your parents?" the man asked.

"I've been waiting for them," I said while pointing to a bench next to a lampost.

"Oh, um, I guess you can stay at my place," the man responded.

"Sir, what are you trying to do? Kidnap this child?!" the guard asked, almost sounding angry.

"What no! Look this kid has no where else to go and it doesn't seem like (S/H/Z) parents are coming back!" the man yelled.

"Ok, I'll back off," the security guard said, putting his hands up.

The man than walked off and told me to come follow him.

"Um, mr, what's your name?" I asked with curiousity.

"You can call me Tom, your's?" said Tom.

"It's (T/C)," I said, looking up at Tom.

"Well, (T/C), let's get going to your new home."

 **(M/C)'s Backstory**

 **Matt's POV**

I was in the mall, since Edd told me that I need "living ecentials". I actually didn't understand what he ment, all I really need is my mirrors, but I went anyways.

I went over to a clothing store to get some different outfits, other than my hoodie and overcoat. I realized that it was actually kind of weird wearing the same thing everyday, ever since Matilda took me on a shopping spree.

(Reffrence to "Best of both Worlds" _Go watch the fan made episode!)_

While looking around, I saw a little kid wandering through the store. I think they were about seven years old or so. That's an age old enough to be looking around for, right? ( _This count's as fourth wall breaking Matt! )_ Ok, ok, voice in my head!! ( -_- ) Anyways, I went over to them to ask if they were lost. It atcually looked like (S/H/Z) hadn't been home for a few days. (S/H/Z) (H/L) (H/C) hair was all messy and thier clothes looked a bit dirty.

"Hi, I'm Matt. Are you lost?" I asked the child.

 **(M/C)'s POV**

"Hello, Mr.Matt. I'm (M/C). Actually I am kind of lost. Could you help me?" I politly asked.

"Oh, well than (M/C) where was the last time you saw yor parent?"

"Three days ago..." I said, looking down.

"Three days ago!? They must be worried sick!" Matt yelled in surprise.

"They usally would be... Even if I went somewhere for a few seconds, Mom and Dad would go rushing to go file a reoport that I was missing," I said, tears startng to run down my face.

"Well, I could be your new dad," Matt said, wih his hands beind his back while leaning tworards me.

"Yay! Dad!" I said, putting my hands up and then hugging him.

"Come on (M/C)! We'll go home after we get some new clothes," Matt said, while taking my hand.

 **(R/P)'s Backstory**

 _(A/N) Soooo sorry that Tord's child won't have a POV this chapter. Her backstory just doesn't fit with her telling it..._ _I don't even know if this is **her** backstory..._

 **Third POV**

Tord actually has had a child for a while now. Unlike his friends, Tord is (R/P)'s biological father.

»»»»Fllllaaaaassshhhhbaaaaaaccckk««««

 _Wait! What no not yet! Who pressed the flashback button!!_ (Runs to get AK-47)

(S/H/Z) mother on the other hand, well you'll have to read on...

»»»»Fllllaaaaassshhhhbaaaaaaccckk««««

There was a war going on between Red and Yellow Army...

( _This story won't be a history book on that war...yet...JK)_

"Damn it! I'm out of ammo..." Tord yelled, with anger.

"Here!" Sabrina said, throwing a pack of ammo at him, while down behind the barrier.

"Thank you my queen..." Tord said, under his breath.

There were soldiers everywhere, either injured, fighting, or just plain dead. Yellow Army were the ones to attack Red Army's base that day. The only reason this war ever started was because Tord and Yellow Leader were fighting over if hentai or porn was better. _(I know ridiculous_ _... and I work under Red Leader...)_

"Go check on (R/P) Tord, make sure (S/H/Z)'s safe," Sabrina said, looking at Tord with a very serious face.

"Keep fighting! We've almost driven them out!" Tord yelled out to the army.

He nodded in agreement with Sabrina, and went running to the clinic. Even knowing Sabrina could take care of her self, Tord feared of loosing her, he barely left her side, especially during battle.

(R/P) was prentending to have (S/H/Z) own war with stuffed animals in the clinic. Tord grinned at the scene, his child was taking after him.

"Go tend to the wounded soldiers," Tord said to the nurse that was watching over (R/P).

"I'll be right back Solskin," _(Forgot to say you might need to use a translater at times)_ Tord said, going back to the real battle.

Once he got back from the clinic, the battle had ended. Yellow Army had been driven out of the area, Red Army won this battle...

Tord went over to the area Sabrina was at, there was still smoke in the air, but he couldn't see her silouet...

"Sabrina!" Tord yelled, running over to where she was at. Tord stopped in his tracks, his queen wasn't there, instead was her lifeless body. She laid dead, there was a bullet hole in her chest, blood seeping out of her uniform.

Pual came over to Tord, caring (R/P) on his shoulder. The one thing good about (R/P) only beeing three at the time, was the fact that (S/H/Z) wouldn't be able to remember seeing (S/H/Z) own mothers body...

 _Whelp, your just gonna have to imagine what happened next to (R/P)'s story with this chapter..._

 _This Chapter Part Was Inspired by:_

 _https//story/9693294/Father-Tord-x-Child-Fem-Reader-One-Shots/9_


	3. Chapter 2 Coming Together

**Chapter 2**

 **Coming Together**

 **(E/C)'s Story**

 **(E/C)'s POV**

"(E/C), come on wake up," Daddy said to me as I shoved my head into my pillow.

"But, I don't want to Daddy..." I whined, my voice muffled by my pillow.

"Come on (E/C), think of all the new friends you could make!" Daddy said pulling the covers off me.

I was never the type to play with other kids a school. I was always the stereotypical shy art kid. The one that sits by a tree and draws...cats, more specifically Ringo.

Daddy eventually gave up and walked out of my room. I finally got out of my bed about five minutes after, and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I went to one of the cabinets, and grabbed a box of (F/Cereal). I then walked over to the couch to go watch "Pakkagene" (Fake Cartoon!!) with Daddy. "You got everything you need?" Daddy asked.

"Yup, (insert school supply list). That's pretty much everything," I said, getting up to pit my bowl in the sink.

"You should get going, the bus is pulling up now," Daddy said, looking out the window.

I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door of our apartment. I hopped on to the bus and sat in the back row.

««««Timeskip»»»»

It was already recess, and as usual I was sitting under a tree, drawing. Daddy did say that I should try to make friends. I picked up my sketch book and head for the playground. As I looked around I saw a kid asleep on the swings. They had (H/L) (H/C) and was about my age. I think I've seen them around school before, I guess we weren't in the same class in last year. (They're all in second grade at this time) I went over to (S/H/Z) and poked them to try and wake them up. "Gaaahh!" (S/H/Z) yelled, as (S/H/Z) fell off the swing.

"Hi, I'm (E/C)," I said putting my hand out to (S/H/Z) to help them up.

"I'm (T/C), what happened?"

"You fell asleep on the swing,"

"Oh, hehe, I uh, had to run to school today, and uh, guess I ran out of energy..." (T/C) said rubbing the back of (S/H/Z) neck.

"So, um-" I was then cut off by a guy/girl with a light yellow tee shirt, (H/C) hair, and a purple vest.

"Hi, I'm (M/C)!!!!! Which class are you guys in?! I'm in room 102," (M/C) said, extremely excited to meet us.

"102" me and (T/C) said in unison.

"Oh, welp we're all in the same class, I guess?" (T/C) said.

We walked over to the field, getting to know each other better. While walking I saw someone sitting in the middle of the grass. I went over to talk to them. "Hi, I'm (E/C)," I said putting my hand on their shoulder.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" they yelled at me, while whipping around to face me with a gun.

"To be friends?" I said, quite terrified.

"Hehe, sorry, just an instinct... I'm (R/P) by the way," (R/P) said, slowly putting away the gun.

"I'm (M/C)! So, are you new here? I've never seen you before," (M/C) said, popping out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I was homeschooled last year. My uncles, Paul and Patryck, told my dad that I need to go to a 'real school', and you see how that's going," (R/P) answered, starring at (T/C), waiting for an introduction.

"(T/C). Probally should have stayed homeschooled..." (T/C) said under (S/H/Z) breath.

"What was that?" (R/P) said, putting (S/H/Z) hand on the pocket the gun was in.

Rrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggg

"Let's get going to class," I said, signaling for everyone to follow.

 **(T/C)'s Story**

 **(T/C),s POV**

I was still unconscious.

That weird feeling, where you still are in sleep mode, but aren't dreaming and can hear things in reality.

My covers were all over the place, and I was a huge mess. I could hear Tom shuffling around my room. 'Tom probably hid alcohol in my room, and is looking for it,' is what I thought... All of a sudden I heard a guitar blasting in my room. I jerked up into a sitting position in my bed. "Holy Unicorn drowning in a Pool of Marshmallows!" I yelled, looking around the room. I saw Tom with Susan, his bass, and one of his speakers. Some of the speakers we have can sound like Satan himself is yelling out of them. The speaker that Tom used, was one of them.

"Your late," Tom said, pointing to my backpack.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"

"I just woke up, ok?" Tom said, looking to the side.

"You were drunk last night, weren't you?" I asked, grabbing my backpack.

"It doesn't matter if I was drunk or not. Just go grab some toast and head to school,"

I started running when I saw the time, 8:25. I knew the bus ride to school last year took ten minutes, and I had five minutes to get to school. It made it even worse that I'm not a good runner...

««««Timeskip»»»»

I fucked up and fell asleep on the swings. I guess this is why I never made any friends last year, from fucking sleep! (Eight year olds and swearing...) I could feel someone poking me in the stomach, I thought I was just dreaming, until I fell backwards. "Gaaahh!" I yelled, as I fell off the swing.

"Hi, I'm (E/C)," a boy/girl said, putting (S/H/Z) hand out to me.

"I'm (T/C), what happened?"

"You fell asleep on the swing,"

"Oh, hehe, I uh, had to run to school today, and uh, guess I ran out of energy..." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"So, um-" (E/C) was then cut off by a different girl/guy.

"Hi, I'm (M/C)!!!!! Which class are you guys in?! I'm in room 102, (S/H/V) said, extremely excited to meet us.

"102" me and (E/C) said in unison. I was very confused.

"Oh, whelp we're all in the same class, I guess?" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

We all went walking over to the field, I have no idea why, but we were at least getting to know each other. A little later, (E/C) decided to go talk to this kid sitting in the grass. All (E/C) did was put (S/H/Z) hand on their shoulder and say something, then all of a sudden that kid's whipping a gun out! I went running over there, but once I arrived everything was chill.

I looked at the guy/girl, there was something I didn't like about them. Maybe it was the fact that they looked like the soldiers I see on the news. They had a red shirt, blue jacket, gray shorts, and black boots. (Suck it bitchs I can make you wear whatever I want! :3)

I didn't hear much of the conversation the rest were having, other than that kid's name being (R/P). I could feel (R/P) glaring at me. "(T/C). Probally should have stayed homeschooled..." I said under my breath, as I looked up at (S/H/Z).

"What was that?" (R/P) said, putting (S/H/Z) hand on the pocket the gun was in.

Rrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggg

"Let's get going to class," (E/C) said, signaling for everyone to follow.

 **(M/C)'s Story**

 **(M/C)'s POV**

Doing Doing Ding Dong, Doing Doing Ding Dong

Cat Alarmz!! I leaped out of bed, 5 o'clock, right on time. I had two hours before I had to get to school. Your probably wondering I woke up so early. _(M/C), I thought you knew not to break the fourth wall?_ Oh, hi, Author! I promise I won't break the fourth wall any more. _Better not..._ Anyways, I get up early, that way I have time to fix my hair and find some clothes. Dad says that I should always look my best. I still don't understand how I somehow take forever to look for clothes, yet they're all the same outfit.

I got out of my room to find Dad shoving Lucky Charms in his face. He apparently really likes Lucky Charms. I grabbed some (F/Cereal), and started shoving it in my face as well. "(M/C), did you pack your pocket mirror?" Dad asked.

"I forgot my pocket mirror!" I yelled running into my room.

««««Timeskip»»»»

It was time to find friends! Also known as recess. I followed a kid with a dark gray tee shirt over a blue long sleeve. Just to see if they were going over to a group of friends, so I could get a higher chance of getting even more friends.

The only reason I didn't have a group of friends was because I was bullied last year. Everyone would call me stupid and obsessed. It's not my fault that I grew up with my dad!

I followed my fellow peers around until they fell asleep on the swings... Soooo, I went to the bathroom to go fix myself up. When I came back they were awake and talking to another person. I went over to the two. "Hi, I'm (M/C)!!!!! Which class are you guys in?! I'm in room 102," I asked.

"102" the girls/boys said in unison.

I went over to the field to go pick some flowers, we all got to know a bit about each other while walking. I saw one of the guys/girls go over to talk to someone else while I went to pick flowers. I started walking over to their area, when I was done. "Hi, I'm (E/C)," (S/H/Z) said.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" the other kid yelled, while whipping around to face (E/C) with a gun.

"To be friends?" she/he said, quite terrified.

"Hehe, sorry, just an instinct... I'm (R/P) by the way," (R/P) said, slowly putting away the gun.

"I'm (M/C)! So, are you new here? I've never seen you before," I said, popping behind (E/C).

"Yeah, I was homeschooled last year. My uncles, Paul and Patryck, told my dad that I need to go to a 'real school', and you see how that's going," (R/P) answered, starring at my other friend , waiting for an introduction.

"(T/C). Probably should have stayed homeschooled..." (T/C) said under (S/H/Z) breath.

"What was that?" (R/P) said, putting (S/H/Z) hand on the pocket the gun was in.

Rrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggg

"Let's get going to class," I said, signaling for everyone to follow. At least I finally got to know there names.

(M/C)! I told you not to fourth wall break!

 **(R/P)'s Story**

 **(R/P)'s POV**

Sleep. Something I don't get much of. There are a lot of reason for that, but we're not gonna talk about that today, I don't think I want to talk about that, ever. _Please don't fourth wall break (R/P)_ Fine, shoot me! _I would because it really annoys me, but if I did, your father would kill me..._

I heard the bangs of a gun in my room. "What the fuck, Dad! This the fifth time this month you've broken the roof!" I yelled as I jumped out of bed.

"Relax Solskinn, plus you need to wake up early. You got school to go to," Dad said, while pointing to the direction of the city.

It's still hard to get used to seeing Dad with a robot arm. Especially when he takes it off... It makes it worse that it has been a few months since that incident happened.

"I thought I was being homeschooled for I don't know how long,"

"It was your uncles' idea, saying that you need to have social interaction with other kids,"

Dad left the room for me to get ready. I have no idea why my uncle's think that I would need "friends". I don't even understand how Dad would agree to that idea! Considering what his "friends" did to him! He's always saying how friends are a waste of time, and would stab you in the back later in life.

I got ready, even though I clearly don't agree with this. I grabbed my gun and started heading down stairs.

We live in a two story house in the woods. The only reason we live here, is because it's close to the army's base. A few miles away, but still close.

Me and Dad ate breakfast together, then got into the car. It was weird knowing that I wasn't going to the base too today. I would usually work on a computer, doing school work, and then do my daily training. (Dad's preparing me to be Red Leader) Instead of knowing that I'm at least going to be able to shoot things after working, I'm stuck in boring ass school.

By the time we got to the school, the bell already rang. I went to room 102, and sat at the desk with my name.

"So class we have a few new students this year. I would like everyone to say something about themselves when I call their name. How about we start with (R/P)," the teacher announced. I didn't know what to do. I was so used to soldiers already knowing who I was. I stayed quiet for a bit.

"Uh... I- I have an entire army!" I blurted out, I covered my mouth.

"Yeah, right! You're only seven, like the rest of us!" yelled one of the boys from accross the room.

"I do too, have an army! You want proof!" I yelled as I started to reach for my gun.

The teacher put her hands on my shoulders, and asked me to calm down. I glared at that boy, he just maliciously smiled back, like he was proud of what he just did. All of the other kids went, saying stuff about themselves. Then, the recess bell rang...

I went walked over to the field. I knew I shouldn't have yelled anything out. I wish I just said that I like violence or something. Dad told me never to mention anything about the Red Army. He doesn't want anyone knowing that he is Red Leader... I mean, he's the mot wanted man in Europe! _(This is something I found in another fanfic, so technically it isn't cannon. Yet, than again this is fan fiction and anything can happen!)_

I took my gun out of my pocket. I observed it for a little bit. I knew I would get in trouble for having it out, but I didn't care at the time. I never actually shot anyone, not yet though... If I ever brought it with me, it would usually be to intimate people, and also for protection, which is pretty obvious.

I felt someone touching my shoulder. "Hi, I'm (E/C)," they said.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" I yelled at them, whipping my gun out at them.

"To be friends?" (E/C) said, quite terrified.

(E/C) was wearing a green tee shirt with some jeans. Their hair was (h/c) and was cut (h/l). I had no idea of what to say. Someone was actually trying to be my friend.

"Hehe, sorry, just an instinct... I'm (R/P) by the way," I said, slowly putting away the gun, I still needed to be cautious.

"I'm (M/C)! So, are you new here? I've never seen you before," (M/C) said, popping out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I was homeschooled last year. My uncles, Paul and Patryck, told my dad that I need to go to a 'real school', and you see how that's going," I answered, starring at the other kid that was with them, waiting for an introduction.

"(T/C). Probably should have stayed homeschooled..." (T/C) said under (S/H/Z) breath.

"What was that?" (R/P) said, putting (S/H/Z) hand on the pocket the gun was in.

Rrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggg

"Let's get going to class," (E/C) said, signaling for everyone to follow.

 _(A/N) I was wondering if I should just automatically change all the next generation to girls. The only reason I'm unsure is because I know that some boys read on , and some girls are friends with guys. If you're reading this, could you please tell me your opinion on this topic. Oh, and also I was thinking of aging up the crew to about 11-12 year olds. If I do that then, this chapter would also be in the past. Say your opinion on this too._


	4. Chapter 3 After School

**Chapter 3**

 **After School**

 **(E/C)'s Story**

 **(E/C)'s POV**

It was finally the end of school. I started to go walk over to the bus stop. 'Wow, my socially awkward self, actually was able to go and make friends,' I thought. I had to still wait until the bus came, after getting to the stop. Five minutes later, the bus finally pulled up. I got on, and sat in one of the middle rows. Other kids started crowding into the bus too. Soon (M/C) and (T/C) came on and sat next to me. (Our buses' seats fit about three people) We talked for a bit, until we got to the stop near the apartment building.

I was about to say bye to (M/C) and (T/C) but, then they got out of their seats too. We all got off and started walking to the apartments. I was surprised, that my new friends possibly lived in the same apartment building. We walked in to the building, and got onto the elevator. (M/C) proceeded to press the button for the seventh floor, the one I lived on. I figured (T/C) lived there too, since (S/H/Z) didn't press a button. We all awkwardly stood in silence, waiting for the elevator to stop. 'Why are none of them stopping to get home! Are they actually just following me!" is what I thought. I got to room 108, and knocked on the door. (Yes, it is cannon that Edd lives in room 108. Pay attention at the end of "The End")

"Daddy!" I said happily, as he put me on his shoulder. I looked on the right while daddy walked inside. I swear I saw (M/C) wave at me while going inside her apartment?

 **(T/C)'s Story**

 **(T/C)'s POV**

I started walking to the bus station, after school. "You idiot! I can't believe I fell asleep in class on the first day!" I yelled as I smacked my forehead. Luckily not many other kid were around. Then, I saw the school bus start to pull up. 'Oh fuck! I better start running!' which is exactly what I did. While sprinting I saw (M/C) pass me, who was skipping?! I didn't know that I was that bad of a runner. I finally got to the bus, right before it left. Sweating, breathing hard, and heart racing.

"Yay, we all go on the same same bus!" (M/C) squealed.

"This is the only bus..." I responded, still panting.

"Cats or Dogs?" (E/C) asked.

"Wait why?" I asked in confusion.

"I just want to know," (S/H/Z) shrugging.

"Both..." me and (M/C) said.

We all proceeded to ask questions like these, through the whole ride. My question for them was "Smirnoff or guitars". I'm pretty sure they don't know what Smirnoff is... Eventually the bus stopped and the three of us got off. And apparently we all lived in the same apartment building, on the same floor, and right next to each other. I didn't mind, that is until all of us knocked on our door at the same time. 'Am I the only one who thinks that is creepy?' _Uh, (T/C), I know that's your thought but, it sounds like your asking the reader..._

"Uhh, hi Tom, I'm being freaked out and am going to go run into my room now!" I said really fast.

"Wait wha-" he said as I rushed inside.

 **(M/C)'s Story**

 **(M/C)'s POV**

It was time to go home. I could finally stuff sweets in my face! Mostly (f/candy), they taste so good! I was skipping down the sidewalk, plopping candies in my mouth. Then I saw (T/C) running to the bus stop. 'I wonder why S/H/Z 's in such a rush,' I thought as I passed by S/H/Z. When I got onto the bus, (E/C) waved at me to come sit with S/H/Z. At least I think S/H/Z did. I sat down and shoved a hand full of candy in my mouth.

When (T/C) came on, I scooted closer to (E/C). (T/C) was all sweaty, from what I guessed was running. I offered candy to the both of them, but I guess they didn't want any, since they didn't respond.

I found out that we all live in the same apartment. Which means I can visit them whenever I want!

"Hi Dad!" I said after he opened the door. He lifted me up and put me on his shoulders. I waved at (E/C) as Dad walked inside. S/H/Z seemed very confused.

 **(R/P)'s Story**

 **(R/P)'s POV**

Finally, the end of some what what boring ass school was over. I was waiting in the crowd of kids near the "round about". I sat under one of the trees in front of the building. After about twenty minutes of waiting, I saw a red car with a license plate reading "NOR51". That was my ride, so I went over, opened the door and sat down, the car door slamming when I closed it.

I looked at the seats in front of me. Instead of seeing my dad, there were two Red Army soldiers. I could tell from their uniforms. They both had dark brown hair, one being lighter than the other's. I didn't ask who they were, and instead stared out the window. 'Wait, if these are just some random soldiers, then how did they get into Dad's car? The only other people that can get the keys are Paul and Patryck...' I soon realized that the two soldiers, were my uncles. "Um, Uncle Paul, can I ask you something?"

"Yes (R/P). What is it you that wanted to ask?" Uncle Paul answered.

"How did you convince Dad to get me to go to school and make 'friends'?"

"Well-"

»»»»Fllllaaaaassshhhhbaaaaaaccckk««««

 **Paul's POV**

"You got the screwdriver?" I asked Patryck.

"Yes, You have the song downloaded?" he said, nodding.

"As always," I responded, while smirking.

I pushed opened the door to Tord's office. The walls are lined with shiny inventions and weaponry. The floors are made of hard cement, like the rest of the bases' buildings. In the middle of the room is a rug, stained with blotches of blood from attacks in this room. Which is usually caused by him getting mad at soldiers and deciding to shoot them.

Near the back of the room, I saw Boss reading what seems like a magazine? When I cracked open the door, he fumbles to shove the magazine in a drawer. "Um, Boss, I need to discuss something about (R/P) with you,"

"How many soldiers did S/H/Z shoot this time?" Tord asked, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"It's not about S/H/Z training, sir,"

He then asked me continue.

"Me and Patryck were thinking that you should send (R/P) to school..."

"Like I've said before, S/H/Z doesn't need to go to school, and that's final,"

I looked over at Patryck, who had been silently standing next to me. Both Tord and Patryck watched as I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. "Wait, Paul, what are you doing?" Tord asked. I started scrolling through my downloaded music. I pressed play.

Sunshine Lollipops.

"PUAL! TURN THAT SHIT DOWN!"

"What you want me to turn it up?! Ok!"

Tord lunged at me to grab my phone. Right before he could, Patryck pulled Red Leader's robot arm off. I could see him trying to hold in his laughter. Only after a few seconds, Patrick went running out into the hallway! And so did Tord. I followed, holding my phone in the air, the song in loop mode.

~Present Time~

 **(R/P)'s POV**

"Hey, Dad! Guess what song I found out about?!" I yelled, bursting through the doors of Dad's office. I may have 'borrowed' Paul's phone.

"PAUL! Why did I ever hire you?!"


	5. Chapter 4 Good Morning

(A/N) I am so sorry for taking so long. I didn't expect the chapter spacing to be two months! (mostly due too TAEINOF and animation) But I guess you can call this a Christmas present? I don't know, I'm just glad to be back.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Good Morning**

 **(E/C)'s Story**

It's another day. And this time, I was woken up by Ringo... sitting on my face. I kept trying to get her off, but the damn cat (even though I love her) wouldn't budge! So I did the most logical thing... Scream. I screamed into my cat's butt. _(I seriously can't tell if that was sarcasm or not)_ A few seconds later, I hear my door bust open. "WHAT'S WRONG?!" someone yelled, who I had assumed was my dad. I'm pretty sure he noticed Ringo. Only fifteen seconds later, and I could feel her weight being lifted off my face. "Why we're you screaming?" he asked, all concerned.

"Because that was the only thing I could think of..."

"Yeah, ok, I've seen stupider things,"

And with that I went through normal morning routine. (Whatever that may be...)

 **(T/C)'s Story**

At this point in time, I was eating breakfast. (Shall you choose toast, bagels, waffles, cereal or something else?) And Tom was, Tom was doing something... (I honestly don't know what he was doing at the time.) At least I wasn't late this time. I got up from my chair to go put my bowl/plate in the sink. Suddenly I hear loud banging from the door. Loud enough to make me fall. "Holy gay rabbits!" I yelled as I hit the ground. (God, why did I make this holy line) "Great, another broken dish..." I mumbled to myself. I got up, deciding to leave the mess for Tom to deal with. A familiar face popped up when I opened the door. "(M/C)?"

 **(M/C)'s Story**

"Hi (T/C)!"

"What are you doing here?" (S/H/Z) asked.

"Well, I figured, since we lived in the same apartment building, why don't we all go to school together!"

"Um ok-" Quickly I grabbed (T/C)'s hand. Running down the hall, dragging (S/H/Z) behind me. It only took us a few seconds to get to (E/C)'s place. Just one second before my hand hit the door to knock, it opened. I had to go through almost the same conversation with (E/C) as I did earlier. Which you can obviously see above. I told you before to not do that! Do what? Talk to the reader(s)! Fine... I'll try not to do it anymore, Author. Just call me Torm, please the label "Author" just sounds weird. Where was I? Oh, yeah! I grabbed both my friends' hands and sprinted towards the elevator.

 **(R/C)'s Story**

Sharp noise. Right near my head. Slowly I opened my eyes. "The fuck!" I yelled. Stabbed right into the wall was a kitchen knife. As I grabbed the knife out of my wall, I turned my head around to the entrance. As usual, my dad was leaning against the door frame, a smirk on his face. In return I threw the knife right back at him. The kitchen tool ended up hitting Dad right in his metal arm. "Great. Now I have to repair this thing again," Dad said to me, his face a mix of playfulness and disappointment. "You're the one who first threw it," I said in response. "Yeah, but you're the one who threw it back into my arm, that I now can't use until I repair."

"Not my fault you had to crash a giant robot."

"I'm not the one who crashed it! A harpoon was shot through it!"

"Well maybe then you should have built it with thicker metal."

I could see that my dad's face was starting turn the slightest pink. "Hey, I'm just using what you taught me. State out failures for motivation."

"Why did I have to teach you so young?"

"I made my stuffed animals go to war when I was three. What do you expect?"

"Just come down stairs. I was willing to make pancakes," Dad said, waving his (actual) hand for me to follow. _Oh my god, Tord being an actual father._

 _(A/N) If anyone ever wonders why (R/P) seems to have longer stories, it's because... (1) She doesn't live in the apartment complex. (2) This is the character that most people are probably gonna like more cuz they Tord's child. And (3) I base all the characters off of my four personalities and friends; (R/P) being my violent side, (E/C) based off my artist side, (M/C) is based off my friend Jennifer, and (T/C) is based on my friend Lenny._


End file.
